¿Hermanos o algo más?
by NanamiMadobe
Summary: 1º FF, espero que os guste, y contiene yaoi : Quedais advertidos.


¿Hermanos o algo más?

Armin Pov's

A decir verdad Alexy estaba más raro de lo normal…Yo no le hacia caso a eso, ya que, estaba en mi mundo. Batía mi mejor record hasta que el señorito de cabellos azules decidió arrebatarme mi PSP para poder contarme una de sus grandiosas ''ideas''. Me negué una y otra, y otra vez pero alexy insistía demás-ciado ¿Acaso no se rinde nunca? No, La verdad el es bastante fuerte e insistente, ''pesado'' Pensé.

- Armin, ¿Cuántas veces te tendré que decir que me escuches? –Dijo el peliazul con algo de enojo por la actitud del ojiazul.

- Alexy te he dicho que no me importa lo que pienses sobre los demás o la ropa. –Conteste molesto

- Armin, no es sobre ropa o los demás, es sobre algo importante…Me iré a New York…a vivir. –Soltó el ojirosado

- Que no me importa jod…¿Qué dices?...

Estaba atónito… ¿Alexy viviendo lejos? Apenas esta-vamos en GardenVille un pequeño pueblo de España.  
No pude responder solo le mandaba choques eléctricos a través de mi mirada, aun sin creer que lo iba a tener lejos 'Para siempre' no reaccionaba y Alexy solo me miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta que nunca saldría de mis labios a demás de balbuceos… No quería tener a mi hermano lejos. No a Alexy…

- ¿Armin?

- Alexy…A-Alexy…¿Te irás?¿!Porque no dices antes, Joder!?

- Armin…es muy difícil para mi decirtelo y…

- ¿Entonces para mi no lo es?

- Nunca dije que no…pero Armin..

- ¿No entiendes no?

- ¿Entender que? ¡Joder Armin, déjame terminar de una vez!

- No te dejaré terminar.

- ¡Armin! –Sollozo el peliazul

Me dolía ver llorar a alexy pero no dejaría que el se fuese demás-ciado lejos, no de mi…

Alexy subió y se recargo en la puerta por la parte interior y yo estaba en la exterior tratando de hacer que él entrará en razón y abriese la puerta.

- Alexy…y-yo lo lamento tanto…

- Callate Armin, tu no me entiendes…-Dijo el pelirosado

- Alexy! Abre de una maldita vez! –Golpee la puerta con fuerza

- No lo are. Idiota.

- ¡ALEXY!

- ¡¿Acaso no puedes entender lo que siento Armin?! –Le abrió gritandole en la cara lo cuál dejo aun más petrificado a Armin.

- Yo te amo y tu no te das cuenta, idiota –Dijo llorando.

Yo no reaccionaba ante las palabras de mi hermano mientras veía el sufrimiento de Alexy al llorar de tal manera, mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo como un juego y lo tome entre mis brazos sin saber que hacer ¿Lo amaba? No sabía que contestar a aquello. Simplemente mis brazos se movieron por si solos y acerque a alexy acortando la distancia para envolverlo en un suave beso. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacia pero los labios de alexy eran tan suaves a comparación de los de las chicas…eran como besar algodón o mantitas suaves de bebes.

¿En que momento había pasado que tenía a Alexy en mi cama? Debajo de mi, sonrojado, Se veía tan guapo…¿Qué narices estoy pensando? ¡Es mi hermano! Debo ponerle fin a esto. Balbucee un par de veces hasta lograr decir…

- Alexy, ¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¿Cómo he llegado a tenerte así?

- Pues…no lo recuerdas, paso hace momentos…-Contesto sonrojado el peliazul

- Y-Yo…No puedo tenerte….eres mi hermano, Alexy.

- Armin…

Alexy rodeó mi cuello con sus suaves brazos y me dio un beso lleno de seguridad y confianza lo cuál me animo a seguir por más que sea mi hermano…Yo realmente amaba a alexy y finalmente me había dado cuenta. Lo envolví entre mis brazos y le dije con seguridad y firmeza ''Te amo, Alexy'' , A él se le empañaron los ojos llenos de lágrimas bloqueadas queriendo salir por cuya felicidad que este tenía ante aquellas palabras. ¿Tanto le abra afectado? Igual lo sigo amando…Y así pasaron los minutos y Alexy lloraba en mis brazos musitando palabras y frases de amor dirigidas hacia su amado, ¿Quién es? Yo…exactamente Alexy toco cierto punto de mi el cuál presiono el ''Off'' y se convirtió en ''On''… ¿Game over? No lo creo, era el más feliz del mundo y eso contaba como Winner. ¿Dónde abra quedado mi PSP? No la he visto desde la salida del instituto…Eso ya no me preocupa ahora, solo quería tener a alexy en mis brazos. Después de todo he ganado.

Fin ~.

_  
PD: Espero que os haya gustado, algunas esperaban su lemon, bueno aquí les dejo un su yaoi :$...No me hago culpable si se han de traumar, quedais advertidos.

_

Extra:

Volví a la misma posición de antes colocandome sobre Alexy, el me miraba con lujuria y a la vez que estaba sonrojado y algo nervioso…Yo estaba demás-ciado nervioso nuestra primera vez, juntos y hermanados… Comencé a besarlo apasionadamente y en el momento ya no teniamos las camisas de los pijamas puestos…continua-vamos los besos apasionados hasta que mi lengua rozaba su labio para que deje paso hacia su cavidad bucal, exploré cada parte de ella y sabia igual que sus besos 'Delicioso' Pensé. Alexy me correspondía y yo admiraba como lo hacia, parecía 'Profecional' En esto…

Al ya darnos cuenta que esta-vamos simplemente en nuestras ropas interiores Alexy decidió bajar mi ropa interior y tomar iniciativa al ingeniarselas para ponerme a ahorcadas de él y hacer lo correspondiente.

-Estas seguro, Alexy? –Dije algo asombrado

-Si, descuida –Contestó con inocencia este.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ya habría succionado, y haber empezado su parte mientras yo solo soltaba gruñidos algo ahogados por placer y estado transpirado de tanta presión en la habitación…¿Sería un sueño? Si lo fuese no quisiece despertar…

Le advertí a alexy sobre mi 'Previa-eyaculación' pero el siguió hasta conseguir el venirme en su boca. No le importo trago lo votado, Me pose entre sus piernas y las abrí delicadamente, traté de abrirle paso a su orificio anal con los dedos para que cuando entre mi miembro no le doliese, Al por fin lograr abrir el paso metí solo la punta y le dije…

- Ready?

- Si.

- Go.

Era como un juego, solo resolvías combos para dar los pasos adecuados, empece penetrandolo lentamente para acostumbrarlo, sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, por suerte vivíamos solos y en una calle algo alejada. Embestía a alexy el cuál disfrutaba y se arqueaba o estremecía cada tanto, Callaba la mayoría de sus gemidos con besos apasionados o mi lengua tenía encuentros con la suya. Luego de ratos embistiendo pudimos llegar al climax, conjuntado con orgasmo , era lo más maravilloso terminar con la persona que quieres y tienes a tu lado…Caímos al 3 round y me dí cuenta que si amaba a Alexy…y el me amaba a mi…

_  
Próximamente otros ff's.

-Nanami Madobe.


End file.
